Secret Identities
by Ume Tashira
Summary: Girl's Generation  SNSD  are looking for some people. Some people to recruit for... something. It's secret. Cause it's their SECRET IDENTITY! Hint: The G.G.s are involved.
1. Searching for things is a Harassment

For all you Girls' Generation fans! Here ya go, a Shugo Chara Fanfic made especially for them! I do not own them (though I wish) and I do not own Shugo Chara either. Darn it.

Prologue

9 girls all crowded around a computer, with the brainiac and her twin sister in the center, typing frantically to get an image up on the screen. When it popped up, it was like every single one of them all crooked their noses up and thought, "we're supposed to save these people? No thanks, bye." But they knew better. It depended on the world, and as soon as the targets were saved, things would be different. Very, very different.

Chapter 1

"Ugh! We literally have to save these people?" A girl with red hair pointed disgustingly at a photograph.

The leader- a woman with bubblegum pink hair- sighed. "Unluckily, yes, we do."

"It's not like you to give in so easily. You always find faults with everybody we save, Amu." Rima said, toying and fiddling with her hair just for the fun of it. She dropped it down and lay back on her bed.

"Well, guess what Ima, we're just a group of girls going around the world trying to recruit kids so that the world won't die. I think I like living on solid ground." A green hair girl stabbed a finger at the red head.

Ima stuck her tongue out at Iam, then crumpled the photo up and shot it neatly across the room, making it land in the trash can. "I'm sick of this. Hopefully this time, things will be more, _interesting_."

"Yeah, I guess so, but we have a concert tonight at the school, and I bet that those kids- teens- will be there too. To watch, maybe." A blond girl crossed her legs and brushed her eyes with black mascara. The prettiest out of all of them. Hoshina Utau.

"School starts in half an hour, so someone better wake up Yaya, or else we'll all be toast on the first day of school." Two girls that were exactly identical said.

Utau cleaned off her makeup stand and walked over to Yaya, who was a messy lump of blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. "Yaya, wake up!" Utau shook her gently.

"Mmmmmprf." Was the answer.

Utau tried again. "Wake up Yaya, or else you'll make us late for school."

"Will the people we're supposed to save be there?" Again, it was muffled, meaning she was awake, but still under the blankets.

The rest watched in boredom.

"Yes," Utau hesitated. She wasn't sure they were going to be there at all, but it was the only thing that would get Yaya to wake up. So, quietly, she crossed her fingers behind her back and said, "Yes, of course they'll be there Yaya. That's why you have to wake up so that we can go save them!"

"Yeah, that's right," Lulu said. She had been quiet all morning, thinking about the people they were to save, and had decided to barge in on the conversation.

Immediately, a blob of brown hair popped out under the covers. "Okay!"

Utau layed a hand over Yaya's ratty hair, and every single hair tucked itself into their places, creating a smooth mass that was 5 seconds ago, like a trash bin.

"Alright," Utau said. "Let's get on with school."

A few hours later

"We would now like to present, Girls' Generation, who will be performing their big hit, 'Gee'," a loud speaker said in the commons room.

Behind stage, the girls were smiling and grinning like no tomorrow. This was their chance to see if they were here! The people they were to save. And the curtains flew open.

(A/N: format will be like this: Singer, line, translation, I'm going with the Korean one even though it's also in Japanese. XD Btw, any echos are in ()'s)

Rima: Ah! Listen Boy My First Love Story

Lulu: My Angels and My girls

My sunshine

Oh! Oh! Let's go!

Iam: Neomu neomu meotjyeo nooni nooni busyeo  
Sumeul moht shigesseo tteollineun geol You're so so handsome  
My eyes my eyes are blinded  
I can't breathe because I'm trembling

All: Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Rima: O neomu bukkeureoweo chyeodabol su eobseo  
Saranghae ppajyeosseo sujubeun geol Oh I feel so embarrassed  
I can't look at you  
I feel shy because I've fallen in love

All: Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Yaya: Eotteoke hajyo What should I do? (Mia((Twin #1)): eotteokhajyo What should I do?)

Yaya: Tteullineun maeum About my trembling heart (Mia: ddeuleeneun maeum My trembling heart

(Yaya: Dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun Thump thump thump thump) Mia: dugeundugeun georyeo My heart kept thumping

Yaya & Mia: bamen jamdo mot eerujyo So I couldn't fall asleep at night

Lulu: Naneun naneun babongabwayo  
Geudae geudae bakke moleuneun babo  
Geulaeyo geudael boneun nan I guess I guess I'm a fool  
A fool that knows you, only you  
Yes, as I look at you

All: Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh  
Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee  
O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~) So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

Yaya: O neomu neomu yeppeo mami neomu yeppeo  
Cheot nune banhaetseo kkok jjipeun gul Oh so so pretty  
Your heart is so pretty  
I was captured from first glance, caught so closely

All: Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Utau: Neomuna ddewguhwuh manjil suga eopseo  
Saranghae tabeoryeo hookkeunhan geol I can't touch it because it's so hot  
I'm engulfed by love's fire completely

All: Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby  
Gee gee gee gee baby baby baby

Iam: Eojjeomyeon joa What should I do (Ima: eojjeomyeon joayo What should I do)

Iam: Soojoobeun naneun because I'm so shy (Ima: soojoobeun naneunyo because I'm so shy)

(Iam: Molla molla molla molla No no no no no) Ima: mollahamyeo maeil I don't know why

Iam & Ima: geudaeman geurijyo but every day I long for only you

Amu: Chinhan chingudeureun malhajyo  
Jeongmal neoneun jeongmal motmalryeo babo  
Hajiman geudael boneun nan My close friends tell me  
That I'm really a helpless fool  
But as I look at you~~

All: Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh  
Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee  
O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~) So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

Mai: Maldo mothaet geol  
Neomu bukkeureoweo haneun nan I can't even say anything  
I'm too embarrassed

Amu: Yongiga eopneun geolkka  
Eotteokhaeya joeun geolkka Do I not have any courage?  
What would be the right thing to do?

Amu & Lulu: Dugeun dogeun mam jorimyeo barabogo itneun nan (ya~) Thump thump my heart is anxious as I'm looking at you

All: Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh  
Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee  
O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

Neomu banjjak banjjak nooni booshuh no no no no no  
Neomu kkamjjak kkamjjak nollan naneun oh oh oh oh oh  
Neomu jjarit jjarit momi ddeullyuh gee gee gee gee gee  
O juhjeun nunbit (oh yeah~) oh joeun hyanggee (oh yeah yeah yeah~) So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

So bright so bright My eyes are blinded no no no no no  
So surprised surprised I'm shocked oh oh oh oh oh  
So tingly tingly my body is trembling gee gee gee gee gee  
Oh your glittering eyes (oh yeah~) Oh this sweet aroma (oh yeah yeah yeah~)

Just as they finished the song, Amu saw them. She nearly cried, "THERE THEY ARE!" But she didn't. It didn't look like them anyway.

She was wrong. Those were exactly the people they were looking for.

Lyrics are from:

.

and

.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! :DD


	2. Explaining is just plain Stupid

Srry that the websites didn't go on, but I guess Fanfic. Doesn't post them. :( I'm gonna type another chapter of this and then go do my homework. I hate homework. I do not own Shugo Chara or Girls' Generation. I just own my own characters.

Chapter 2

As soon as all of them were off stage, Amu grabbed each one of them and told them about what she saw. Everyone was shocked. Completely shocked. They covered their ears at the loudness of the speaker who was going to announce the other group, the other group that was supposed to sing after them.

"This time, we will be having 2PM perform one of the school's favorites- Again and Again. Thank you and let's give them a round of applause."

There was that name- 2PM. The people they were looking for. A group of boys filed on to the stage from the back, and the girls all watched in horror. This was bad. Really, really bad.

Just as the music started, there was a scream. "KYAAA!"

The girls could hear more screaming and shouting, and something that sounded like a basin of water splashing. No- scratch that. HUGE basins of water splashing. And breaking, and rolling, and tumbling onto other people.

Utau wanted to run. Lulu wanted to scream. But Amu was their leader, and so they all remained calm until she gave orders.

After some whispering and shouting the girls all jumped on stage and grabbed the wrist of each of the members. The rest who did not have members to drag backstage began screaming at them, facing the terror that was happening in the Commons Room so that they could defend them.

"This way!" Ima led them outside into the parking lot, which was filled with screaming people, all running away from something. Something they didn't know about, the members all thought in sync. Only the members of Girls' Generation did: a monster.

As they came to a stop at a white Chevy Truck, they put the boys into the back, with Ima and Amu in the Driver's and Shotgun seat. The rest hopped over the tailgate at the truck's engine roared and they ,all took out their weapons. Iam had a two- sided lance, gold on one end, and silver on the other. It was entwined with vines with thorns (though she didn't feel them). Mai and Mia's bows and quivers magically appeared on their backs, and began to shoot from a distance. Utau took out her javelin, shining with all the colors of the rainbow. Lulu took out a gun (yes, a gun) and Yaya's bow and quiver settled themselves on her back with a little, _poof!_

They all had long distance combat, except for Utau and Iam, but their weapons always came back to them. Their only choice was to shoot once and use their taxed magic to do their best to stop the monster.

"_VENTI!"_ Shouted Amu from the seat. She too, had her gun ready to fire.

"You're not Roman, so quit it!" Utau shouted back at her.

"Uhhhh, I hate those things…" Rima muttered.

Inside the truck, the members of 2PM were completely astonished. They were screamed at by these girls, and now they were taking out weapons and trying to fight a _venti_, whatever that was.

Something hit the truck, and it rumbled, but that was enough. Before they knew it, they had all passed out. (A/N: It's funny how they act like brothers XD.)

Morning, Next Day….

"Hey, you guys awake yet?" Amu put a hand to each of their foreheads. "They should be okay…"

"Yeah, we are." A boy with sapphire blue hair sat up in his cot. One by one, each sat up as well.

"Who are y'all?" The boy asked.

Amu crossed her arms and hesitated. "Tell me first who you are. I know you're 2PM, but I want your names."

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," The blue haired boy said.

"Souma Kukai." A boy with emerald eyes immediately said.

"Fujisaki Nagihik-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know who you are, so would you shut up?" Rima walked into the room and laid a plate of food on a wooden table.

They hadn't even paid attention to the room. It was like an old cabin, made completely of wood, and tables, chairs, the utensils that others were eating with- were all wooden. Their cots were made of deerskin and were strung with roped across the room to make them hang just above the floor.

"Well, miss, we are merely introducing ourselves, so why you tell us your names?" The Fukisaki kid replied coolly.

Ima (the red head, just saying) jogged into the room, her face sweating with an axe on her shoulder. "You know us already." But that didn't stop her from acting snotty to the boys- seven boys.

Suddenly, two arrows zipped past Daichi (Kukai's cousin)and landed on the wall right above his head.

"Sorry!" Two voices said. Mai and Mia entered the cabin and giggled. They went to take the arrows out of the wall and sat at the table where Rima had laid the food. Rima wasn't paying any attention to them though. She was too busy having a staring contest with Nagihiko.

Iam lightly what looked like a funny dance into the room. She hummed as she put a bottle of whatsit liquid into Yoru's lap. (Ikuto's cousin.)

"Drink," She ordered.

Yoru immediately drank and his bones began to soothe. The drink tasted like taiyaki, straight out of the oven.

"Thanks," He said, and started to hand the bottle back to her when he realized that she was busy tending to the others with Utau and Lulu.

A boy with close cropped blond hair sneaked into the room and tackled Iam. She gasped and with a few short moves, (and laughing) the boy was on the floor, Iam's foot against his chest. "You're good," he managed to say.

Iam laughed and helped him up. "How's it feel to be back at camp?" He asked.

"Oh, you Hades boy! It's good, just as always Jake."

"Camp?" A quiet blond boy with pink eyes said.

"HADES? Isn't that the god of the underworld?" Kairi asked, his eyes wide.

Across the cots, Ikuto punched his shoulder playfully, "You know there isn't such thing."

The girls gasped.

Next to Ikuto, with Iam sighing, Jake began to tremble. "What, did you just say about my father?"

A black aura seemed to surround him, and the floor rumbled. "Say that again?"

Then it stopped, and Jake yelled, "OW!"

Iam put her hands on her hips, and the rest of the girls did the same. "We will not have any of that until everything has been explained to the new recruits." The said in sync.

"You didn't have to slap me!" Jake protested, rubbing a red splotch on his left cheek.

Iam giggled. "It's fun. Let's go work on your swordplay, come on." She grabbed his arms and lugged him out of the cabin.

"Explain what?" Daichi said.

Amu sighed. "Do you guys like stories?"

Too bad I split this chapter. I really want to make it longer, but I've got sooo much homework, and so if I have enough time, I'll come back and post some more. Hope that you liked this chapter and REVIEW. You know you want to click it! ;D


	3. If Guys were Addicts to Flowers

Ahhhhh, here you all go. Another chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. I do not own Shugo Chara, Girls' Generation, or 2PM. Isn't that sad?

Chapter 3

Iam hummed a tune to herself in which she recognized as For Elise. Why in the world would she hum that? Oh, yeah, because she played it last night when no one was around.

She skipped over to the Hermes cabin, the god of thievery's cabin, and peeked in to see if the boys were doing all right. Amu and Yaya had distributed sleeping bags for them last night, and saw to it that they reached the Hermes cabin safely. Each god or goddess had a cabin. The boys went to the Hermes cabin because, well, that was the people who's godly parent was unknown yet. She sure hoped that no one was going to be her new brother.

Most of them were either awake or just getting up, rubbing grit from their eyes are reading books, some just daydreaming carelessly. A lot of the sons and daughters of Hermes were going to the bathrooms to change. Iam saw Rima eyeing Nagihiko, who had put his sleeping bag RIGHT next to her bed. After all, Rima WAS a daughter of Hermes, but she felt ever so uncomfortable with Nagihiko sleeping, bare less except a pair of boxers on, next to her.

Iam caught Rima's eye and flashed a smile as she saw Rima blush. Iam shouldered a tote bag of hers and welcomed herself into the cabin. She handed each of the members of 2PM a bottle of healing herb liquid in which was enchanted with a spell to make it taste like their favorite food.

They drank each bottle down with either curiosity or just to get some food into their stomachs. Most of them grunted a mere, "Thank you," and those who did got a big, bright smile from Iam. The others she merely ignored and practically flung their bottles of liquid to them.

Iam motioned Rima to come outside with her and she obediently followed, and with each step she took, it was like she wanted to smash Nagihiko to bits, which was probably what she immediately wanted to do.

The boys waved bye to them as they walked out of the cabin and down to the pavilion, which was where everyone ate.

Iam playfully punched Rima on the shoulder. "Hot date, huh?"

"Sh-shut up!" She slapped her.

"Rima and Nagi, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-"

"Do you have death wish Iam?"

"Maybe, maybe not. I'm heading over to the kitchen now, so I gotta go."

"Like I care." Rima scoffed as she watched Iam gracefully picked her way around the grass, saying and waving hello and good morning to the flowers and every other plant that her eyes landed on. Behind her trailed the scent of cherry blossoms and water lilies mixed together, with a hint of night blooming cereus.

So much for being the daughter of Persephone, the goddess of flowers.

Rima continued along the way to the pavilion, then stopped. "That brat," she muttered under her breath, feeling around her neck. Her necklace was gone. He stole it. She gasped. That- that- THING could be her brother.

Breathless, she turned on her heel and ran back towards her cabin.

"NAGIHIKO FUJISAKI!" She screeched at the entrance.

She opened the door and saw that Nagihiko and his pals were chatting aimlessly, ignoring her loud voice which she had been certain that others could hear her a mile away.

"Yes?" The chatting abruptly stopped, and Nagihiko looked up at Rima, a look of innocence on his face.

"You-you took something of mine. I know it." She said, trying not to make her voice tremble and her face flush.

"Ah, would it happen to be-" He picked up a piece of pink string, and 5 charms hung on it- a pink A.H., a neon yellow U.H., a green Y.Y., a light blue L.D.M., and a white R.M.

There were clasps at the ends, and Rima glared at Nagi. "You stole it, didn't you?"

"You needn't be concerned of that, milady."

Rima took deep breaths, trying to get her anger out without punching that look off purple boy's face.

"Hand it over, please?" She could just barely get the words out.

Nagihiko stood and walked over to Rima dropped the necklace into her outstretched hand. Then he bowed deeply and returned to his spot on the floor.

"Thank you," Rima said. She tried to put it on- and failed.

"Would you care to have help, milady?" Nagihiko asked, in the same tone but with a different expression- a smirk.

"N-no, I'll have Amu put it on. Tonight, you better be claimed by your godly parent or you'll be living on the streets."

She turned away from the snickering boys and walked out the door, shutting it firmly behind her.

At Dinner

"THE NERVE OF HIM!" Rima slapped her hand down on the table, making her soup spill.

"Oh, Rima, he's just a newcomer, cut him some slack. He doesn't understand," Her godly brothers and sisters said at the table. All siblings from the same cabin also had to sit at the same table too, for all meals. Too bad that the newcomers sat at the same table too. Too bad that there wasn't a table that was especially reserved for new arrivals. Too bad that Rima couldn't get away from that purple haired boy. Too bad EVERYTHING. Everything was TOO BAD.

Just because he came the day before, did that mean that he could annoy her the whole time?

Rima concentrated on eating her steak for a while, trying to block out the comments about Nagihiko. "Oh, your hair is lovely" "You're eyes are just like a girls" "What kind of shampoo do you use" "Where do you come from" "Look at those slender hands", and blah, blah, blah.

"How TALENTED." Rima said as loudly as possible, full and thick with sarcasm. She locked eyes with Nagihiko. He better be out of my cabin tonight at the campfire, she thought.

She stood up and walked to the lake, fuming. She plopped down on the sand and played with the soft, silky material.

Soon she hear footsteps. "Hey Rima, are you okay?" She heard Amu's voice ask.

"No, not really."

"Come on, let's go, we've got a show tonight for the camp," Utau said.

Rima turned and saw that only Yaya, Utau, Lulu, and Amu were there. "Where's everybody else?" She wondered aloud.

"Their setting up everything right now, you know how O.C.D Iam and Ima are," Lulu said softly. She sat down next to Rima and patted her arm gently.

"Hey, what's that purple thing on your necklace?" Yaya asked, pointing.

Rima tried to take it off to see, but, being clumsy as she was, finally had to ask Utau to take it off for her.

"Hmmm, purple... the initials, N.F. I wonder who that could be?" Amu smiled at Rima.

She gasped and rubbed her eyes, staring at her necklace. It was still there. "THAT-"

"Shhhh, Rima, I think that he's coming."

"Great," She muttered under her breath.

"Is she okay?"

Rima heard Nagi ask her friends. HER friends. It was like he just came and popped that little bubble that she reserved only with strangers and people that she hated. He popped it like it was just cheese that he could easily slice off with a knife.

Rima fumbled with the initials, trying to take it off. After a few minutes of swearing and sweating her hands off, she scratched a message in the sand with a stick and left the bracelet next to the words. Then she got up and left.

At the campfire, after the concert (A/N: they preformed Gee again, just so you know.)

When songs were finished, and s'mores were still going on, that's when it happened. Rima was delighted, but very much guilty.

"Lookit!" a boy had cried, pointing at Nagihiko. Everyone turned to stare, and then whoops and yelling began. Burned into his skin it seemed, was a green pomegranate.

"Wh-what does this mean?" He asked. Iam walked slowly, and the grass around her feet died and became black or brown.

She sat down next to him and took his arm, tracing the figure. She dropped it. "What season is it?" She asked Nagihiko, a look of seriousness on her face.

"Uh, why, it's summer."

She stood and screamed at the sky, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME? I NEVER WANTED A PERSON LIKE HIM TO BE PART OF ME!" She shook a finger angrily at the sky, as if daring the stars to shine brighter.

She reluctantly sat down again, tears streaming down her face. Quietly, again, she took Nagi's arm and pointed at the green figure. "It's a pomegranate. That is the symbol of Persephone, the goddess of flowers, or the Queen of the Underworld, in some legends. Welcome to my cabin, dear brother."

"Oh, Iam, I'm so sorry. I-I never wanted to hurt you, honest." Nagihiko said quietly.

Iam stroked Nagihiko's hair, and gave a weak smile. "Ah, cherry blossoms and rosemary. A Western and Eastern mix. I've never smelled anything like it. Come along, I will show you to our cabin."

And with that, she tugged on Nagi's arm and led him along a dirt road, but this time, instead of flowers dying, cherry blossom trees grew from the ground and went into full bloom.

I hope y'all liked that chapter! I certainly did! Let us thank the gods for the wonderful Persephone!

NEXT UP is...

KUTAU! .


	4. Men epically fail at Swordplay

oh, oh, oh, I thank everybody who had reviewed so farrr! SOOO excited to do this a lot now! Ok, ok, Ume, quit talking and lets go check up on camp.

Chapter 4

Yaya strolled along the dirt path to Utau's cabin. She wanted to talk to her about the new recruits. Heck, they didn't even tell them the name of the camp. Nagihiko was just claimed yesterday, and she was absolutely worried that Artemis would blow her to bits if she got any closer to that brainiac- Kairi.

She shook her head. Artemis would definitely not do that. Yaya wanted forever maiden hood and immortality. Yeah, isn't that what she always wanted in her whole life? Her parents were both mortals, and living so very well right now. But it wasn't like they cared about where she was. They were always drunk and slurring their words. It was a wonder how they raised a girl that was always cheerful. Strange.

Yaya met up with Utau just as she was exiting the cabin and heading over to the sword arena. Utau had a javelin, why was she heading to the sword arena then?

Yaya's eyes widened when she saw that Utau was beckoning to someone- Kukai?

Yaya immediately forgot about her own plans. She raced off to the pavilion to eat, nearly choking as she went.

Meanwhile...

"This is the sword arena. Uhhh, I'm not one to do this but, let's go find you a weapon, shall we?" Utau chuckled nervously as she led Kukai to one of the cabins.

Utau grabbed the latch and pulled. The door didn't budge. "Uhhhh," she said, blushing.

"Let me try," Kukai gently pushed Utau aside and pulled on the door's latch. "It's tight as a tick," He said.

"Hey, don'tcha know howdda knock?" A voice came from within.

A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal a grouchy Ima. "I'm workin'. Whaddya want?"

Utau spoke first. "Kukai here needs a weapon."

"Whadda 'bout the others?"

"Ummm," Utau had never been so flustered before. Idiot! she thought inside her head.

She faced Kukai, "How about I'll go get everyone else while Ima does some guessing and checking for you?"

She blushed and ran off.

Ima grunted. Being a girl, it didn't seem that she was so buff onstage, but now she wore a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off and torn skinny jeans. "Very well, come on in. It's hot. AND DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING. Got it?"

Kukai nodded, and followed Ima inside the cabin.

A gust of warm air greeted him. It was stifling hot, and he was already starting to sweat. He saw Ima turn a knob and the temperature became cooler.

"I'm no Hephaestus girl, but Ares people like to keep their weapons nice and sharp." Ima gestured to her electric spear and a big wheel that was spinning.

Kukai took a step back. "Who's Ares? Or Hephaestus."

"Ares, god of war, Hephaestus, god of the forgery, or fire if you wish."

Ima took a blood red bandana and tied back her flaming red hair. She took a gun down from a shelf.

"Here, weigh it in your hand."

She threw the gun to Kukai and he nearly dropped it. Heavy. Seriously heavy. "What kinda gun is this?" He said.

"I'm not the creator of it, so don't ask. I'm just testing."

She took the gun back and took down a javelin. Again, the same process, and this one Kukai DID drop. "Ow?"

Ima sighed, and as she put it back on its shelf, something caught Kukai's eye. "What's that?"

Ima followed his gaze and took it down from its hinges on the wall. "A sword. Made of metal from Mount Olympus, home of the gods."

"Can I try it?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kukai unsheathed the sword and a dark, black, silvery metal came out. The hinge was comfortable, good leather. He took a few swings with it.

"It good?" Ima asked.

He nodded and put it back into its case. "I like it. Can I keep it?"

Ima chuckled. "Sure. Run along now. I ain't wanna see your puny face anymore."

Kukai smiled and ran out the door.

As he reached the sword arena, he could see Jake, that Hades kid, slicing up some targets made of hay. Behind him in the bleachers, there was Iam, laughing crazy.

It seemed that everyone had their own trainer, which was a girl. They all must've skipped on breakfast, just like him.

"Hey," He called out. A lonely and sullen Utau was sitting on next to Iam, looking bored. She perked up when she saw him and came running up.

"What weapon did you get?" She said, her eyes shining.

"A sword."

"Ahhhh. Come on, I bet Jake will help you. He's a sword person too."

As Utau led Kukai to a certain spot, she called out to Rima, "Quit trying to destroy Nagihiko's whip with your knife okay?"

Rima grumbled, but stopped.

"Hey, Jake, Kukai needs some help with his sword play."

Jake looked up, sweat glistening on his face. "I was just finishing up, but I guess I could teach him the basics, yeah."

"That's good. Now get to work, you buffoon."

Utau meaningfully punched Kukai on the arm, and he yelled out an, "OUCH!" that satisfied Utau.

She giggled a bit and sat on the ground to watch.

"Dear brother, that's not the right way, look here. THIS is the handle. Understand?"

"B-"

"Do you want me to make poison ivy grow out of your nostrils? That's right, you don't, so QUIT IT."

Kukai and Jake turned their heads to see a very mad Iam. She was gripping a whip, Nagihiko's whip. Made of ivy.

Rima was laughing her head off beside them.

"You sharply WHIP your WRIST. That's why it's called a WHIP, not a THRUSTER."

They could hear their argument from across the field.

"Yes ma'am," they could hear Nagihiko give in.

"Um, why don't we-"

"NO NO NO!" They again had other people interrupt them.

The boys watched as Mia and Mai were trying to teach Kairi how to aim an arrow correctly. "Now see, you..."

They sighed in unison, and then Utau asked, "Are you guys going to start or not? If you aren't, then I'm just going to go ahead and video tape Nagihiko's fight instead of your lessons."

"Fine," Jake muttered.

"Okay, you grip your hilt. Then you..."

As they went farther and farther into the day, practicing, they didn't realize they skipped lunch AND dinner.

"Campfire," somebody called out.

The boys both put their swords away and trudged over to a log.

Just as they were starting a song, there were gasps. "Holy cow!" "Shut up! That's rude!"

"Uhhh, how is that rude?" Kukai asked.

"Dude, you've got a golden lyre on your wrist. How did you get a SWORD?" Jake asked.

"YAYA WILL DEFINITELY KILL HIM TOMORROW!" A voice yelled.

Yaya pushed aside the crowd and stuck a finger at Kukai. "Son of Apollo, you-"

"Will be introduced to your cabin mates." Utau finished the sentence firmly.

"Who in the world is Apollo?" Kukai demanded.

Utau grabbed his wrist. Then she frowned. "If you're a son of Apollo, how come you..."

"Never mind. Apollo is the sun god, he likes poetry," she said the word slyly. "different arts, and um, medical- uh- stuff."

Kukai hung his head. "This guy is supposed to be my father?"

"Sadly, yes. But, I think that he's a sporty guy- kind of like you."

"Oh, I inherited that TRAIT." Kukai shook his head.

There were bits of laughter in the crowd.

Yaya took a deep breath and stuck out a hand. "Hello, half- cousin. I am one of Artemis's Hunters. Artemis is your father's older sister."

At this, Kukai's mouth dropped open.

"Uh, why don't we-"

"I'll take him." A boy with jet black hair stepped forward, a golden bow strapped behind his back.

"Hello, brother."

"Okay, BROTHER, tell me, what is this THING on my wrist?" Kukai said.

"It's a lyre. Similar to a harp. Don't ask questions. Let's go."

"But I'm not-"

"You need to get some sleep."

He turned on his heel and gestured for Kukai to follow him. Then, just like that, they melted into the darkness.

I bet that Kukai is upset. But oh well, I promise that nxt chapter, we'll have some Super Junior and Girls' Generation in it! :D


	5. Genders can be Strangely Strange

Ahhh, it's nice to back again! I just hate doing homework, but, enough of that, let us continue, shall we?

Chapter 6

Lulu burst out of her cabin and was greeted by a dog. "Ohhh, you little thing!"

She knelt down and scratched it behind the ears and looked over at its stomach. The dog was so skinny, it's bones were sticking out. The dog whined. Lulu smiled and picked it up. She was immune to fleas. Then she headed over to the pavilion to catch some breakfast- for herself and her new pet dog.

"Aw, the little thing's been starving!" Iam picked the dog up and looked at the dog's stomach. The dog seemed to be frowning at Iam. Iam set the dog down and hurried into the kitchen.

When she came out, Lulu could smell plates of scrambled eggs, hot cocoa, chocolate chip and strawberry pancakes, mashed potatoes and gravy, french fries, buttered toast Texan style, and chocolate pudding. That is NOT what a dog eats, Lulu thought to herself.

"Seriously?" Lulu asked Iam.

"It's not for the dog. It's for you. You're just skin and bones."

"And how about yourself?"

"I've already told you. I don't grow fat, I grow tall. You remember from having an eating contest at McDonalds."

Lulu scoffed and picked up her fork and began to eat.

Iam went back into the kitchen and came out with ginger snap dog treats and little dog-safe oreos. She also had brought a cake that was safe for dogs and a little blanket. She set all of the food down on the floor. The dog jumped down eagerly and began eating.

"You like dogs?"

Lulu looked up from her eating and saw that Tadase was lingering around her table. Lulu wiped her mouth and set the napkin down in her lap gingerly. "It's not my fault I'm a daughter of Hecate."

Tadase blushed. "I don't know who you're talking about."

Lulu shrugged and began eating her mashed potatoes and gravy. "Dogs are sacred to Hecate. Besides, why are you here? Shouldn't you be fooling around with the rest of 2PM?"

Lulu rolled her eyes as Tadase flushed even deeper. He opened his mouth to speak but-

"KYAAAA!"

Iam, Tadase, and Lulu all turned around and saw that Amu was nearly going to have a serious nervous breakdown. Ikuto was smirking at her. Okay, so what's the big deal? Lulu thought. Then she spotted Ikuto's hand on Amu's. OH.

If you had ever seen Iam get mad, you would have already cowered in fear from the look on her face. Hate. Pure hate. It was like an aura of evilness surrounded her. She marched stoutly over to Ikuto, who didn't notice her.

*SLAP*

"OWWW!"

Iam clutched her cooking spoon and stared down at Ikuto. "Please refrain from doing certain actions around Amu, or next time you will suffer an even worse slap." She just barely get the words out in that nice tone.

"Hey, I was just-"

*SLAP*

"OUCHH!"

"You know what I said."

Iam turned around, impudently as she could, and walked briskly towards the kitchen.

Lulu shuddered and decided to quit eating. She wasn't even in the mood anyways.

Lulu looked down at the dog, who didn't notice all of the commotion around him. Or her. Whichever that dog was. She certainly wasn't going to check.

"HOLY GODS!" Iam screamed halfway to the kitchen. She shuddered, then turned. "IN THE NAME OF ZEUS!" She screamed again.

Huh? What was Iam screaming about now? Doesn't she know how to quiet down? Lulu frowned and turned.

"WHAT THE FREAK!"

Lulu didn't notice that her voice was just an octave higher then it just was a minute ago. She was too shocked.

Embellished into Tadase right cheek, was a sign of a cornucopia. In Ikuto's left cheek was a blue, blazing trident. Next to him, Amu was almost falling off her chair from laughing too much.

The boys gently rubbed the signs, muttering and flushing the lightest pink.

Then Ikuto gagged. He shuddered. "I hate this..."

Amu quit laughing and looked at him intently. "Huh?" She stared at him right in the eyes with those golden honey colored orbs.

Ikuto blushed- the regained himself and his usual attitude. He crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head. "I just happen to know who's sign a trident is. Poseidon. God of the seas?"

He glared at Kairi, who shrugged. "He hates water."

"Gods, it's not that complicated." Mia and Mai walked in, arms crossed. "He doesn't like water, but he thinks that he's the king of the rest of the world."

"So therefore, he wishes to conquer the seas." Mia finished for Mai.

"Uhhh, so what does my sign mean?" Tadase asked.

"Demeter, goddess of agriculture," Ima called out from the Ares table. "Sit down and eat kid."

Amu put her hands on her hips and sighed. "We've got a concert."

The rest of the Girls' Generation members hurried to finish breakfast and get into Ima's white Chevy truck.

As she jumped onto the tailgate of the truck, Tadase called out to Lulu, "Hey! WHO'S YOUR GODLY PARENT ANYWAY?"

Lulu shouted back, "HECATE! ASK JAKE!"

Then she hopped in and sat.

But to Tadase, from that far a distance, he thought that she had said, "He has cake!"

Tadase shrugged and decided to finish breakfast.

At the concert...

"Now, let's give a round of applause to Girls' Generation- they will be performing their newest song- Hoot."

Amu: Nun kkambbak hal sai neon tto Check it Out~! The moment I blink again, you check it out!  
Jina ganeun yeojadeul geuman jom bwa Stop staring at the girls passing by  
Rima: Anin cheok motdeureun cheok, gashi bakhin kouseum, isanghae da da da

Acting like you're not, acting like you didn't hear, your fake laughter  
Everything, everything, everything is weird

Yaya: Jogeum man naege chinjeol hamyeon eottae, mu ttukttuk han maltu neomu apa nan

How about being a little more nice to me?  
Your cold words hurt me a lot  
Mia: Ireon ge iksok haejyeo, ganeun geon jeongmal shilheo, soksanghae da da da

I'm beginning to get used to it  
I really hate this. I'm really upset about everything, everything, everything

Iam: Eodil chyeoda bwa, nan yeogi itneunde

Where are you looking?  
I'm right here

All: Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge  
Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!  
Dogi bae in ni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance  
Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Because of you, my heart wears armor  
Now, I'm going to oppose you  
Your arrows are trouble, trouble, trouble.  
You've targeted me. You shoot, shoot, shoot.  
I laugh, laugh, laugh (hoot, hoot, hoot)  
Your words, full of poison, leave me with wounds  
I gave you a second chance  
As expected you're trouble, trouble, trouble  
You've targeted me. You shoot, shoot, shoot.  
I laugh, laugh, laugh (hoot, hoot, hoot)

Lulu: Dareun yeoja ye hamjeonge puk bbajyeot dani? You've fallen deep into another women's trap  
Byeonmyeong kkeut! neon ajikdo jeongshin mot charigo itji

Enough of your excuses, you still haven't come to your senses  
Mai: Geu taedoro joheun, yeoja mot mannal geoda, yeongwonhi neon. neon. neon

With that attitude you won't be able to meet a nice woman  
Eternally you won't, won't, won't

Utau: Chakgak mara neon, kyupideu ga anya

Don't misunderstand  
You're not cupid

(Amu: neo malya) (You are)

All: Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge  
Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!  
Dogi bae in ni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance  
Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Because of you, my heart wears armor  
Now, I'm going to oppose you  
Your arrows are trouble, trouble, trouble.  
You've targeted me. You shoot, shoot, shoot.  
I laugh, laugh, laugh (hoot, hoot, hoot)  
Your words, full of poison, leave me with wounds  
I gave you a second chance  
As expected you're trouble, trouble, trouble  
You've targeted me. You shoot, shoot, shoot.  
I laugh, laugh, laugh (hoot, hoot, hoot)

Iam: Mulsoge seo tteuryeo myeon gara antge To float in water, you gotta sink  
Ima: Naega maldeun Circle neoneun gak jige In the circles I've made, you're an angle  
Utau: Mudji anheun mare daedabman tto hae

There you go again, answering a question that I haven't even asked  
Lulu & Mai: Geuraedo nan neocheoreom hwasareun an sseulge But unlike you, I won't shoot arrows

All: Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge  
Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!  
Dogi bae in ni mare na, sangcheo ibgodo dashi jundu beonjjae Chance  
Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo  
Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!

Because of you, my heart wears armor  
Now, I'm going to oppose you  
Your arrows are trouble, trouble, trouble.  
You've targeted me. You shoot, shoot, shoot.  
I laugh, laugh, laugh (hoot, hoot, hoot)  
Your words, full of poison, leave me with wounds  
I gave you a second chance  
As expected you're trouble, trouble, trouble  
You've targeted me. You shoot, shoot, shoot.  
I laugh, laugh, laugh (hoot, hoot, hoot) 

"I'VE GOT IT!"

Teeheeeee! I hoped that you all liked this chapter! 


	6. Those Idiotic Rumors

Sorry for the wrong chapter last time! XD But, this is OFFICIALLY chapter 6 (6 ume… you know how to count right?) (inner self: yeah, I think so…)

HURRY UP!

Chapter 6

"Kairi, watcha drawin'?" Yaya leaned over on the bed, looking past Kairi's shoulder to the immensely huge pad of drawing paper. Kairi was sketching something very intently, and ignored Yaya's question.

Bored out of her wits, Yaya took a tootsie roll pop out of her pocket and unwrapped. She began make sucking noises just to bother the green haired boy in front of her.

Kairi tried to ignore her like he always did, but those noises were just disturbing his thoughts and measurements. He needed to hurry up and finish this for Chris- Mia's boyfriend. They were entirely different, with Kairi who supplied the knowledge, and Chris who made his dreams kind of come true- in a weird way.

Finally, he finished and got up out of the bed that he had asked to use from Rima. He had settled quite nicely in the Hermes cabin. He had made himself a little corner and used folders to draw and sketch on, and he structured his artwork very well on his apple laptop. He then put his DS near the wall and use his sleeping bag as a pillow.

Yaya stalked Kairi out of the Hermes cabin, continuing to annoy him using her sucking noises. Her lollipop was almost out. But it is fine, she thought. I have more candies and sweets. I should stop near the pavilion to have some kitchen naiads or such make some pastries. Iam's were the best!

The two parted, and as Yaya watched Kairi walk to the pavilion, she clumsily crashed into Daichi and Yoru. The pair were guffawing and acting stupid. Well, all guys were stupid, but these were just a tad bit more than average. Her Artemis side was kicking in.

Yaya shuddered, then saw that the two boys were pushing each other towards a certain area. Daichi to Ima's secret weaponry area, and Yoru to the kitchen.

"What are y'all doing?" The two boys turned, blushed, and fled.

Yaya looked puzzled at them, and then continued her way to the pavilion to catch some of Iam's super tasty sweets. Maybe Evergreen the naiad would give her a maple cake or candies to eat.

When she reached the kitchen, Evergreen immediately went up to her and shrieked, "Did you hear?"

Yaya shook her head, even though she was one to hear all of the gossip. "Hear what?"

Evergreen nearly bounced to the ceiling with excitement. "Kairi is a son of ATHENA! Not only that, Yoru is son of Poseidon, just like Ikuto, and Daichi is just like his cousin- he's a son of Apollo too!"

Yaya could hardly believe that. She had missed it? She had wanted to see who's godly parent Kairi's was, and she had completely missed it. But it wasn't a surprise that Kairi was a son of Athena, what surprised her was how much she spent her time thinking about him. She was a hunter of Artemis- she couldn't be like this.

Yoru and Daichi- that was just unbelievable. Then what was with the spying over there as she had parted with Kairi? She asked Evergreen.

She giggled, then glanced over at Iam, who was busy at work trying to get a salmon to behave correctly. "There are rumors… they say that Yoru likes Iam, and Daichi like Ima…"

Yaya widened her eyes. Then she giggled. At first it was just a spurt, then it grew louder, and louder, until the whole entire kitchen could hear Yaya's super loud physic laughing. Laughing like not tomorrow.

Then, after Evergreen asked her boss (a.k.a- Iam) for a break, they set off to see Utau and tell her the news. Utau absolutely adored gossip.

_Later after Lunch…_

"Ima, you there?" Utau knocked at her door. She was almost always busy sharpening weapons and working with metal and the fellow Hephaestus members she had managed to befriend. But today, it was empty except for her.

"Yeah?" Ima rubbed her eyes as she opened the heavy wooden door. "What do you want?"

She's not slurring or making slang with her words, Utau noted. Why is that? She almost always slows her words, other than when she sings or when she's in a super happy mood.

"You know the rumor that's been going around?" Yaya started. Evergreen blushed so deep, her skin became camo colored.

Ima rolled her eyes. "That's what you came to tell? I already know in the name of Zeus. Sure, Daichi likes me, yada yada yada. I don't like him back." She crossed her arms. She seemed to be in a bad mood, and she didn't want to be bothered. "Do you know how many people have told me that since the beginning of this day? Since I woke up at 3:30 this morning? 35. 35 people have told me that rumor today. Now it's 38." She frowned at the small pack and shut the door grimly.

Utau turned to face the rest of the group and shrugged. "We've still got Iam."

_In the Kitchen Storage Room…_

"Iam, Iam!" Yaya and Evergreen whined. "IAM!"

Iam looked up from the vegetables that she was taking down. She was desperate for some vegetarian meals, because some of the little kids liked carrots and broccoli dipped in ranch dressing. They were becoming to complain again, since the Demeter kids were getting a tad bit too greedy. "Huh?"

Utau pinched the bridge of her nose. Iam was so oblivious at times, but sometimes she could be very optimistic when the rest of the members of Girls' Generation were down.

"Yoru likes you!" Utau squealed out.

Iam set the veggies into a cloth sack. "It's just a rumor."

"Yeah, but it could be true!" Yaya tackled onto Iam, who sighed. "You know I've already got Jake. There's no way that I could cheat on the honest guy. Besides, I don't really like 2PM anyways."

She sang a verse out of Again and Again, and then she sang her part out of Gee. "See the difference?"

"Yeah, yeah, but Jake's not Japanese!"

"My grandparents used to own a homestead. You call that whole breed Japanese?"

The group slumped. Iam shouldered her bag. As she went out the door, she called out behind her, "Better get ready for next month. Remember all those balls? I heard the first one's going to be the heritage one."

Utau wanted to protest on that- she barely knew where she came from, but Iam had already gone.

Can't wait for the Heritage Balll! ECK! Ume, chill. (I know, I know) Better go do some sketching! :D


	7. Confusion just makes it more Confusing

Chapter 7

Utau paced down the dark streets of the camp. She wanted to hurry, though she knew that she could fall down and sprain her ankles in her white, glittery high heels. She was decked out in a black gown, with a light shower of gray fabric. She sparkled with silver bits here and there. Utau's bangs were swept back into a ponytail along with the rest of her hair, making a long strand of her golden locks. She looked insanely beautiful, though she was disguised in the darkness. The ball only began at 12 after all-she had came early.

As she came near the big ball building, the huge doors opened for her, as if she ruled the world and were a queen. She stifled a laugh, then it turned into a gasp instead. The room was gilded with gold and silver, with huge marble columns going up to the ceiling. She saw that CN Blue was just finishing their rehearsal of "I'm a Loner." As Utau passed by Iam's pastry stand, she heard very clearly Iam screaming, "CN BLUE ROCKS!" Utau cringed. Crazy women.

She passed the stand and saw before her a crying, saddened, Amu. Even in her gown, she still looked pretty- it was pretty soaked though. Utau hurried to hug her and patted her on the back. "It's alright. It's not like Ikuto's going to kill you or anything. He just wants to dance. I heard he's a good dancer."

Amu glared. "That's because Iam taught him."

Utau's eyebrows nearly shot off her forehead- which would have been a bad idea. Iam teaching Ikuto? That was absolutely crazy. The other members of Girls' Generation were crowded around Amu too, even though they said nothing. Utau betted that they had already comforted Amu so much that they had nothing more left to make her feel better. Amu had single handedly worn out and squeezed every drop of soft, soothing words out of her pals' hearts. Creepy.

Lulu sang a bit out of Into the New World to practice her voice. Maybe Amu would feel better that way? Amu did. For about 5 seconds, because just as her were about to dry up- the members of 2PM had to come into the room. They each went to their partners- Rima and Nagi, Ima and Daichi, Utau and Kukai, Mia and Chris, Mai with anybody she could scrape up to dance with her, Lulu and Tadase, Yaya and Kairi, Iam and Yoru, and Amu with...she could barely even think the name of that horrid, pervert!

Amu could see that Iam was already dragging Yoru over to her pastry stand and picked up her guitar. She thrust it at Yoru, but he shook his head. She shrugged, then sat down herself and sang a tid bit of "I'm a Loner," she absolutely adored that song. She actually even got some claps from CN Blue and 2AM. Iam smiled. Then she set the guitar down and smoothed the wrinkles out of her rosewater colored gown. The top part was absolutely beautiful and elegant, made up of ribbons and smooth fabrics. The petticoats all floated down gently whenever she walked, making it an amazing dress.

Lulu was slim and slimmer in her blue gown, different shades with many layers. She had a beautiful top hat to match, wearing blue knee high boots to match. Her hair was down in many golden sunshine filled curls. Rima was very shocking yet highly pretty in her layered petticoats of purple and sakuras. Nagi probably made that for her, Amu thought inside her mind. And poor Rima, not wanting to ask Iam to make her a new dress, had had to wear it- she must be so pitiful. The twins, Mia and Mai, were stunning in the full skirts. The dresses were the same and the only difference was in color. Mia wore pink- the ribbons and her sailor hat were tinged in the lightest and loftiest shades, while Mai wore blue, and was very cute and cuddly, though those words were supposed to be used to describe Yaya, not her. And ahh, sweet Yaya, bouncing up in down with her brown curls and emerald green dress- it was 3/4's of an inch above the knee, making it very cute and still formal to wear to the ball. She hopped and hopped even though she was in wedges, and accidently stepped on Kairi's foot, but she was being too oblivious to even notice the pained look on her dancing partner's face. Amu wore a white and silver gown, gilded with golden ribbons and sequins on the top. The bottom was stunning, a full gown with hoops and had just the right amount of layers to make it look fashionable to wear, even though Amu had probably wanted to wear black instead of white- she looked good all the same. Ima, was a very, very interesting figure in the room, wearing crimson red, and was tight around the bottom, with many extras chunks (but not too chunky) of the layered fabric around the bottom. The top had a ruby corsage, and her hair was swept up in an updo.

The men admired the women, and then took each of them by the hand and went off in some private corner to talk and chat. Everyone looked comfortable, except for Daichi, Yoru, Amu, Rima and Kairi.

Daichi was having a hard time making small talk. He wasn't the type that Ima was, very outgoing and was willing to talk about anything. So it was quite strange that Daichi was trying to make small talk when Ima could talk about anything, from frogs to photographs to how to make fried rice. But Daichi's starters were something like the following:

"Did you try the punch? It tastes really good!"

"So, how was your day- mine was soo long, like, I had to do girly work, like doing the laundry, making lunch, buying beer for Ikuto..." (he gave a huge list of stuff, it was BORING!)

Mostly Ima shrugged, so she had a hard time trying to get a word in, since she was being silent and Yoru was just talking and talking and talking. Pitiful.

While with Yoru and Iam it was the exact opposite, well, not exactly...

Iam had started off with asking if Yoru could play the guitar. Yoru actually could not, and he embarrassingly admitted so. He couldn't find anything to say either. And he was a chicken when the members of CN Blue came over to Iam and wanted her to play some more music with her guitar- white and modern. He was a coward, the exact opposite of his cousin.

Amu cringed with fear. Ikuto was being the pervert that she hated again. Leaning over her, taking her hand when she was day-dreaming. They talked, just a tad bit, but she was so freaked out that she just sat in a corner and scrunched up into a little ball, Ikuto next to her, tall like a tree- Amu was the flower rooted to its spot for life.

And Kairi, poor Kairi, he couldn't think of anything to say, after all, Yaya was not his type of person. She rattled off about things that she wished about every night, while he sketched some things and just doodled inside his sketchbook. Yaya didn't even notice, so he was very upset. She was too oblivious, and he wanted to make her notice him. She was like a little girl that you just couldn't tame.

Rima was having a hard time dealing with Nagihiko, so she decided to think about the things that Iam would just adore about him- his old-fashioned speech, his tailored coats, his newspaper boy like hats...

"Rima-chan? Are you listening?" Broke her train of thought. And each time he did this, she would glare and not dare say a single word. She did the z-snap and the hair flip as a response, and he just laughed and asked her if she wanted to dance. Rima glared, and Nagi did the z-snap and the hair flip as a response, just as Rima had did. They glared, and the tension between them did not become smaller, only grew bigger and the minutes just ticked by.

And with all the confusion, what were they even to do?

ECCCCKKK sorry that i couldn't update sooner- thank god it's winter break. Maybe I'll get some more writing done. :D Reviews?


	8. The Way Things Roll at Camp

Chapter 8

After Girls' Generation did their rehearsal of their song 'Kissing You', the members of 2PM went up. Their dance- ugh, which was for Again and Again, was not to their liking. The music was decent, just the dancing- it was even worse than 'Wedding Dress'. It was something along the lines of…

"weird."

"awkward."

"crazy."

"stupid."

"meaningless."

But… there was a strange and unexpected surprise… Amu's eyes were glued to Ikuto the whole entire time. Her eyes followed his every move, and she looked like she was looking at the sun for the first time in her life. It was crazy! Girls' Generation nearly gagged themselves to death. Amu liking Ikuto? That was just plain stupid.

When 2PM finally got offstage, Ikuto flirted. Flirted and flirted and flirted, including teasing- until Ima had to step in and threaten that if Ikuto didn't stop it, she would surely cut him up into a million pieces and throw him in the Pits of Tartarus. And everyone who heard the threat didn't doubt that Ima would just that.

Ikuto, thankfully, decided to quit flirting with Amu and talk like a regular person. Kukai settled down with Utau, and all was well- since Iam and Ima, along with the twins, were changing, and Yaya was quietly napping, the pandemonium eventually ceased. Until the ball began.

The first dance of the ball was always a really loud and crazy one, and then a slow one, then the singers started performing. This year, they would be in this order:

1.2Am

2. CN Blue

3. The Brown Eyed Girls

4. f(x)

5. The Wonder Girls

6. Super Junior

7.2PM

8. Girls' Generation

Then there would be a drawing to see which couple would be the best for the first ball- the heritage ball. The two would dance together for a requested song, in which the last group was to perform without any practice at all. There would be a little speech from the couple, and then the ball would end.

-Skipping over to Girls' Generation's Turn-

"sarangye norael booro joomyo usojwo" The girls finished the song and ended with a great ending. They got the most cheers and claps out of the whole entire 'program' and even got a few whistles from the crowd.

Then Nikaidou stepped up to announce the ball's couple. "And for the heritage ball is… Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto."

Amu nearly collapsed on the stage. Ikuto grinned and got up to be crowned. The girls hurriedly pushed Amu down the stage (literally almost pushed her) and she was crowned in a crown made of real gold, and studded with jewels of all sorts.

"I want y'all to sing Baby by Justin Bieber," Ikuto said.

Amu punched him in the shoulder. "Chocolate Love." The girls nodded, and so Ima took up Amu's extra part in the first verse, since she barely got to sing anything. And they started.

"neol cheoum bon sunganbuteo  
manjigo shipeonabwa gajigo shipeo

chocolate love yosul gateun saeroun maeryeok gabuhal su itgeni  
dodohage saechimhage neol gamchugo isseo  
Ireo neuggim cheoeumingeol  
bbajyeo beoryeojyo

Oh

I got you baby I call I call it chocolate love  
neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom chocolate love  
meotjidan mallo bujokhan geol moduga nollal geoya sseureojil geoya

chocolate love brand new world

hanmadiro da seol myeon hal su obneun geol  
mushimhage nalkarobge yuhokhago isseo  
ireon neuggim cheoumin geol na noka beoryeojyo

I got you baby I call I call it chocolate love  
neoreul wonhae gajillae ajjil ajjil chocolate love  
I got you baby I call I call it chocolate love  
neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom chocolate love

Oh

Oh geudaen jebeob swipjin anhaboyeo hajiman neuggimi wayo  
romantic hage chocolate cheoreom o geureohke naege wayo  
Oh geudaen jebeob swipjin anhaboyeo hajiman neuggimi wayo  
romantic hage chocolate cheoreom o geureohke naege wayo

I got you baby I call I call it chocolate love  
neoreul wonhae gajillae ajjil ajjil chocolate love  
I got you baby I call I call it chocolate love  
neoreul wonhae gajillae dalkom dalkom chocolate love

Oh"

The girls stepped off- sweating and tired, but happy and cheerful for Amu and Ikuto. They seriously needed to confess to each other. It was obvious that they loved each other…

Maybe they would do just that….

Am so sorry for such a short chapter! Really am sorry. I'll try to make them longer.


	9. Drunk People Equal Crazy People

Chapter 9

"How about we push them together, that'll work, since Amu is always clumsy!" Ima suggested.

The girls were sitting around a large, round coffee table and discussing their plan to help Amu and Ikuto- which seemed to be like a crazy idea remembering that they both seriously hated each other. But anyhow- they knew they were trying very hard to keep away from that little talk that people always had, and especially an incident.

"No, no, no! That won't work- Ikuto is too big and heavy!" Yaya argued. She wanted to use the least amount of energy and pressure to do this- since this week she was trying to eat more candies. That was always her goal: to eat more candy, etc., etc.

"We should do something complex… Like… A prince and princess." Rima did make a point there.

Suddenly, Iam and Lulu started going 'crazy' at the table. "We should use Festus!" (A/N: Took the name from Rick Riordan's dragon's name in 'The Lost Hero') "We could get Amu really hurt using Festus and the other 2PM members, and then Ikuto will HAVE to save her!"

The others stared at the two girls like they had just said that they had once frozen themselves in an ice-box. "What?" "No way!" "Not 2PM!" went on and on until Ima slammed her hand on the table. "This is my forgery area, so I make the rules here, got it?"

The girls went silent. Iam was lost in thought, and the twins were busily scratching at a piece of grid paper. "Ta-da! Plan A is completed!" They said in sync. They put the piece of paper in the center of the table for all to see.

"Alright, here's what we'll do…"

*nodding, scuffling, slamming, shouting, screaming*

-After an Hour of Arguing-

The members of Girls' Generation exited Ima hot and stuffy forgery room. They were all tired, but still pepped with excitement! The plan was finished and revised, so it would now be ready to put into action. Tonight.

-Night! At the Pavilion!-

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed the whole table of Hermes kids. "DRAGON!"

"KAKAKA! Hinamori Amu, I'm coming for you!" A very well disguised Iam sitting on the saddle of the dragon Festus cackled.

Amu screamed like no tomorrow when she was swept up by


	10. Author's Note

Note:

Sorry! This story will not be updated for a long time due to the request of another story by _.

Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
